Chapter 6
by Seamuslover
Summary: This is my Chapter 6 of HPFF


_ At the moment he was done with reading, Neville came in. He walked towards Harry. "Harry, you should come. I've seen Hagrid and he wants to talk to you." Hermione was at the other side of the table and heard every word, so she bumped Ron on the arm and with the four of them, they walked outside. _

_ Hagrid was in the corner of Hogwarts. "Good you'll all here. I've foun' somthing Harry. And you should see it." He leaded them a little further, more to the corner and there, in a black Death Eather costume, there was Gilderoy Lockhart, they're Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher in Harry's second year, who lost his mind in The Chamber Of Secrets. And he was still breathing. _

**Chapter 6**

"What?" Harry asked. It was weird seeing Gilderoy Lockhart after all this time. He didn't look anything like he used to. His hair was long and not taking care of, his face grew a beard and had allot of pimples and his teeth were no longer perfectly white anymore, but the once that were there, were incredibly yellow. There was blood under his head, which was resting on a piece of school. Lockhart's legs were still under rubbish, but Hagrid was working hard to get it of him.

"Hagrid, why did you call us for this?" Hermione asked. "Well Hermione, I was actually workin' wen Neville told me you guys were lookin' for me. So I said to him, find them and make sure they come 'ere when I was diggin' this fella up."

Lockhart mumbled and Hagrid picked him up and brought him to the way of The Hospital Wing. They lowered the number of injured and brought the rest to The Wing. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed him. Neville stayed behind, what he mostly did these days.

It took Gilderoy Lockhart three days to recover and wake up. Besides a broken leg, he was fine and Madame Pomfrey could heal a broken leg in less than a day. He was behind a curtain, because Harry asked him so 'cause it seemed like the best thing to do. Than Lockhart didn't get so much attention and he, Ron and Hermione could walk in undisturbed. The school didn't asked much, nobody really talk much. When Harry was in his first 4 years The Great Hall was always a room of noise and conversations. Then Voldemort returned and people got more quiet. Now almost nobody talked anymore at all.

The fourth day Harry, Ron and Hermione could finally go in to see Lockhart. As usual, he was overreacting. Madame Pomfrey said that he was ready to go, but here he was, eating yell- o out of a plastic cup, 'cramped' of the pain when he moved his hand. "O. Hello. Do I know you?" Lockhart asked, meaning it. "Yeah, professor" Hermione said. "You taught us Defense Against The Dark Arts about 7 years ago." Lockhart looked surprised. "Really? I was a teacher? My first memory was getting out of St Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies And Injuries. They told me I lost my mind on a school, that's why I was there." He smiled, the same smile as 7 years ago, just with more dingy teeth. "Maybe it was the same school?"

"It was, professor." Hermione said. "Little girl, can you stop calling me professor? I'm not that anymore, am I?" A smile. "Look at me- of wait, my cloak hangs there. Look at there. I'm evil now." Another smile. It looked like Lockhart thought this was a game, being evil or good.

"But how do we need to call you, then?" Ron asked, kinda rude. "Call me Gillie. My friends do- used to do."

"Okay then, _Gillie_, how did you get like this? _Evil_?" Hermione asked. "It seemed better" he said. "Evil always wins, 'cause they can play dirty and good needs to follow the rules and can't do that. The dirty playing, I mean. Boy, that sounds weird, doesn't it?" He smiled again. Harry started to hate 'the smile' again. In his second year, he had to look at it twice a week and got murder- ideas together with Ron. They wouldn't ever actually make those true, but they got very close in The Chamber Of Secrets.

"You just joined The Dark Side? You suck" Hermione said and looked at Ron with a smile. He smiled back and they kissed. "Why do I girl?" Lockhart asked. "Well, I didn't mean that you're personality sucked, just that you are horrible in… well magic."

"My dear, sweet girl, The Dark Lord takes everybody in. Even the idiots, like me." Smile. "How is he? Anyone seen him yet?"

"Prof- I mean_ Gillie, _he's dead. Voldemort's gone."

"O. Well, what are we going to do about, right?" Smile. Everybody was quiet for a while, when Lockhart said: "Sorry, who are you?" Hermione sighed and dragged Harry and Ron outside. "He's one of those people who doesn't remember anything that just happened."

"But he remembered Voldemort and The Death Eaters and being evil?"

"That's probably being printed in his mind for years. Than it stays, for always" Ron answered, for a change. "Ron, how do you know that?" Hermione asked and Ron smiled. "You told me that, last year. When you were reading that book and I asked where it was about, you told me that stuff. And I remembered." He looked happy, she looked happy, so Harry thought that it was better to mention Malfoys letter later, but he didn't forget it yet.

That night in bed, Harry thought of all the things that happened to him the last few days. He had killed Voldemort, found Hagrid, talked to him, found Gilderoy Lockhart, talked to him, found out that Dumbledore's gone, made Fred live again and so many more. Harry made a list for himself to do the next few days: Have a real conversation with Hagrid, find Dumbledore, find more information about why Lockhart turned the way he is and tell Ron and Hermione about Malfoy's letter. But now, for the first time in weeks, he actually had a good night sleep.


End file.
